oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dressrosa
Dressrosa (ドレスローザ, Doresurōza) is a Kingdom within the New World, notable for also being among the Twenty Kingdoms of the World Government. Its current head, and subsequently the kingdom's ruler, Longinus Niu, married into the royal family, and under her rule, changed the kingdom, figuratively and literally. Overview The Kingdom of Dressrosa is famous in part for being one of the original Twenty Kingdoms that founded the World Government, but also for the "Great Battle" that took placed about 50 years ago, a battle between a Pirate Crew and the now former King of Dressrosa and his allies, which completely rearranged and reshaped the Kingdom. Following said "Great Battle", the Kingdom rebuilt itself back to its original form as best it could, including a new Corrida Colosseum, known as "Corrida II". Its flower fields took the longest to bring back, and its crime rates have lowered through the years. Geography Dressrosa is a large island with huge rock formations around its borders, with harbors located between them. In the center of the island is the Castle where the Royal Family lives, the King, Queen and their children, as well as the Queen's brothers and their servants. During Longinus Niu's rule, she used her Devil Fruit's power in order to raise the sea floor above the waters, in an arduous and long process of creating new, smaller islands around Dressrosa. Eight islands in total surround Dressrosa, with their own colosseums, as well as harbors with ships specifically to carry passengers back and forth from the islands to the main island of Dressrosa. Cities were built on the smaller islands, but the Colosseums are the main attraction and focal point of each island, albeit no were near the size of the gargantuan Corrida II. Each colosseum has its own "champion" and matches, with "Colosseum Masters" who schedule matches and are in charge of the finances of said colosseum, giving them one of the highest authority of the island, answering only to the Royal Family. While Champions are the strongest gladiators who survive the matches, and as their prize, own the island, being free to do whatever they want with it, but not to its people, or the colosseum itself. History & Notable Events For the original history and background of Dressrosa; go here. The New King Some time almost 30 years ago, a match was held to determine who will marry the eldest Princess of the Royal Family, as well as a Devil Fruit as a secondary prize, the Muki Muki no Mi. Of the many men who competed, only one woman participated in the match, and to the shock of many, was also the victor of the match, albeit heavily scarred. The woman, Longinus Niu, took the eldest princess' hand in marriage, denying the offer of marrying a prince, and ate the Muki Muki no Mi. Using the excuse of needing a heir, this lead to Niu's affairs with various men, which gave birth to her various children as well. Day of Red "You're all fools." Judas told the Gladiators that stood before him in the coliseum, who proclaimed that they would take over this country. "Take over Dressrosa? And how exactly do you plan to do that?"Judas took a step forward, the very air stagnating as the sound of his steps reverberated across the stadium. The King only grinned. "Will you walk a path of so much blood that your identity is washed away?" Judas asked, "Do you have the power to suppress every single thought of rebellion by invoking absolute terror in those rebels by reminding them of a single moment in their life?" He continued, his opponents unable to move. "Or perhaps...will you bear an heir witness to all the world's evil? Without a word, the Gladiators before Judas crippled in the face of his visage, bowing down to the heir of Dressrosa. "Do not defy us. Do not defy her. You are here as entertainment, remember that." He left without saying another word, and a light applause could be heard from the King's seat, with all eyes fixed on her for but an instant, with pure dread. — Longinus Judas describing the "Day of Red" indirectly to rebellious Gladiators. The Day of Red (日の赤, Nichi no Aka) is an event marked in the history of Dressrosa, taking place only a decade away. It became an annual event where each family individually gather 100 gifts for the King, on the Day of Red, in order to quell her from repeating the same events of that day. Details of the event remain vague, due to many refusing to speak of it again, out of trauma or simple fear of the King's response. From what is known, it took place on the sixth of May, during the birthday of Longinus Niu, the King of Dressrosa, she was showered by praise and gifts from her citizens and family. However, rather than celebrate with the others, the King organized a special match, assigning front row seats for all her children and family, with thousand more audience members, taking place in Corrida II. She made note for the children to look carefully, for she was about to teach them an important "life lesson". A hundred Gladiators gathered on the arena, yet awaited the 101st Gladiator, their opponent, as per the King's orders for the match's criteria. Without warning, Niu jumped into the arena, announcing the match and how it will go; a hundred gladiator will oppose Niu alone, and if they defeat her, they will gain ownership over her, her children, her family, her treasure and all of Dressrosa, free to do whatever they want with the country and its citizens. The Gladiators gleefully accepted. No one speaks, or quite remembers in detail what happened when the match officially began, but they, especially Niu's children who were forced to watch, remember the aftermath very clearly. Longinus Niu stood naked, smothered head to toe in blood, coloring the arena in a similar crimson, to the point she blended with the scenery too well. No signs or remains were left of the one hundred Gladiators whom she fought. Even the audience who came expecting death were horrified, and word of mouth quickly spread, giving birth to the Day of Red, although those affected most by the event where Niu's children, for better or for worse. According to Niu, the important lesson and reasoning behind going to such degrees was to remind her children where they stood in comparison to her. It was the first and last known instance of Niu going all out against any number of foes, and according to witnesses, the match itself lasted no longer than 20 minutes. Citizens Royal Family :Characters with the symbol † next to their name are no longer living. Gladiators Trivia *For the original trivia points, as well as the original canon wiki article;'' go here''. Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Islands